Snow Angel
by Trying to Put Pen to Paper
Summary: Esdese is not the only one that have a 'cold heart'. Weiss travels to the capital to find the one person that destroyed her entire village, but her and her companions draw the attention of the Great General, the Empires Strongest. Will her mission be impeded or will she find Grimm and make him pay? Esdese/Esdeath however you want to spell it. Set before Anime/Manga.
1. Chapter 1

_Right, I have read this manga and watched the Anime and this idea would not leave me alone, so I started writing and this is the result. I know that there are only 25 stories for Akame ga Kill, and I hope there are more to come but for now, I'll leave this story up for any that are interested. I hope that any out there reading this will leave a review._

_And it is HARD writing Esdese/Esdeath however you spell her names, character. Which is a shame, as I love her character, she is easily the best in my opinion. Now Enjoy!_

**All characters © to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

**All characters you don't recognise are copyright to me.**

**Chapter 1**

Living in the capital was definitely a pain. Not only did the rent go through the roof but if you didn't watch your back you would most likely end up dead in the gutter. So with those worries in her head, Weiss was walking down the street in the middle class part of town looking for something to cook up for dinner.

Weiss was not the prettiest, in her mind at least with her flattish chest and short stature, but she had no want for boyfriends. Not that she would ever go out with them, she had lost all faith in men. Her ash white hair was swaying with her stride and her silver eyes, like liquid metal, were well adapted to search for anything out of the ordinary. The ice blue highlights were doing their job of catching attention, not that a person with snow white hair would need help getting MORE attention, but the few highlight added more colour.

She had donned a long grey coat with a design of a large complicated snowflake on the back and under which she wore a blue tee shirt and denim trousers. On her fingers she had two rings, one on each hand, both on her middle fingers. One was just a plain gold band that had once belonged to her mother and the other was similar to a signet ring with the snowflake pattern from her back etched onto it.

She never took the rings off as they were the only mementoes of her dead parents.

Weiss never knew her parents, all she knew of them was the stories that she was told after she found her village when she was seventeen. A few years had passed since then and her village was ruthlessly sacked and burned to the ground… She had yet to find the culprit.

But he was somewhere in the Capital.

As Weiss wandered through the stall of merchants selling their goods, she bumped into someone. She quickly apologised and keep her eyes to the ground, not wanting to stir up any trouble until she had found and killed her target.

It seemed that luck was on her side as the person was not troubled and accepted the apology with no ill will. Turning her head to quickly see just who she had bumped into she was surprised to see that it was a woman in a white military uniform, her hair was the oddest shade of blue.

Quickly gathering things for dinner that night, Weiss bought her goods and went back to her three bedroom apartment over a bookstore where she and her two friends worked to pay rent lived. Unlocking the door and entering the neat and tidy home, she put the keys in a bowl next to the door on a tall table, knowing that if she didn't the neat freak would go insane and yell at her for twenty minutes straight.

"I'm back." Weiss called, no one answered "I have food." She called again, changing her tactic.

The promise of food did the trick as her two companions came running out the door to see what treasures she had brought with her.

"Ooo, any cake?" One asked. This was Nora, a western born girl around nineteen years old with bright green eyes and bright ginger/red hair, and even though she was the shortest of the group, her breasts were huge. She could be a little childish at times and was overly happy most of the time with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you always get some sweets, Ice Queen. What with your sugar and caffeine addiction." The other was named Isaac Arc, he was a short haired, bright blond with purple eyes, and he was broad shouldered and massive, he looked like he could crush a man's skull in one hand, another westerner but as his village was more northerly, he was used to the harsh winters like Weiss. He was also a complete neat freak.

"Don't call me 'Ice Queen'" Weiss told him, the room taking a notable drop in temperature as she said this.

"Alright." Isaac held up his hands in surrender, enjoying making her angry, "I don't know why you get so worked up though 'Snow Angel. And you didn't deny the addictions.'"

Realising it was a lost cause Weiss settled for, "I hate you." And went with Nora to put the food away.

True to her addiction, she did get a lot of sweets and cake along with more tea and coffee.

Weiss was glad to have two such friends, even though Isaac annoyed the hell out of her. Ever since they had met on her journey she felt a bond with them. They were all similar ages with Isaac being the oldest and Nora the youngest by a few months.

She had even told them about her horrible past being, experimented on as a child and her village being destroyed. They both readily agreed to help in her man hunt.

Both Weiss and Isaac handled the cooking, as Nora would seriously burn Water. It wasn't that much of a problem for Weiss as she liked having something to keep busy with, any spare moment was spent on her drawing notebook. She had been told by people that she was very talented, which she was sure came from years of doing nothing but drawing, and while not very good at people she was more than happy to draw landscapes and places that she would one day love to live in.

As they all sat down to eat their meal Isaac immediately jumped into a skit about Weiss being as 'cold as ice' and not needing hot food and that caused her to reach over and smack him on the back of his head.

He was smiling through the pain.

"If you make another joke about me being a northerner, I swear that I will bury you in the snow and watch as you get hypothermia and die." Weiss threatened.

"Ah you know you love us" Isaac replied ruffling the white hair on the smaller girls head, laughing as she batted his hands away.

* * *

After they had finished dinner and cleaned everything away, the gang had decided to begin a poker game. They didn't deal in money most of the time, they opened a pack of peanuts and used that or used favours when the stakes became very high. Tonight, they were using the poker chips and Nora was both dealer and player, as she was the one least likely to cheat.

Half way through their game, and somehow Nora was winning, so Weiss decided it was the best time to bring up business.

"Talked to our guy today. Gave me a tip on where to find Grimm." She told them, before adding. "I raise."

Nora folded placing her cards down and saying "I'm glad, I was afraid he wasn't going to be able to tell us something. So what are we going to do now that we know Grimm is in the city? Ooh I know, we'll break his legs!" She was way too happy to be saying those kinds of things, but she was a naturally bubbly, happy person.

"Anyway-" Weiss told her, smirking at the gingers answer "-We'll plan a raid on his hideout. Hopefully we'll flush him out and kill him. Then we will have to get out of the city as fast as we can to avoid the death penalty."

Everyone last one of them laughed, and before they had finished, there was a knock on the door. The laughter immediately halted. Weiss slowly got up and (with cards in hand) cautiously went over to the door. She turned back to her companions and, with a reassuring nod from them, she gripped the door handle and opened the door.

Nothing could have prepared her for the person on the other side.

It was a member of the Imperial Army. General Eadese to be precise.

She stood, tall and beautiful, in the doorway with a smug grin on her face. She wore the normal General's attire with long sleeves, a blue scarf tied around her neck and long high heeled boots. Her shirt was open enough to see the strange tattoo, in a strange 'Y' shape, printed on her chest, just under her collarbone and above her breasts.

The room was deathly silent, they all knew how deadly this woman was and if she was paying them a visit, it was nothing good.

There were three more people behind her, all male. Two had facial hair the other had the appearance of a young child.

"May I come in?" Esdese asked very politely, her blue hair swaying lightly in the wind and her piercing blue eyes gazing straight into Weiss's.

After weighing her options, she reluctantly stepped aside to let the General inside.

She quickly and thoroughly surveyed the room and its contents, and seeing no threat instantly relaxed letting her smile widen. Her three companions were still alert, even knowing that no one could beat Esdese and them in a fight.

"Ah Poker? May I join you in the next hand?" Esdese enquired seeing the game being played.

Weiss was fully on guard and refused to speak. In the end it was Isaac that answered her.

"Of course, we'll deal you in, right after this hand…that I am going to win." He added confidently.

Weiss took her seat again with Esdese taking one across from her and next to Nora.

"Well, you sure are cocky tonight. Why don't we raise the stakes?" Weiss asked, trying to ignore the presence of the Empire's Strongest.

"What do you propose?" Isaac asked taking the bait.

The white haired player leant closer to him, "I want _all_ your money. Every cent, not these chips, the real coins."

The man visibly flinched, he was torn, on the one hand he would be able to ask for nearly anything from her, on the other, he loved his money. "I'll agree…if you throw in your ring."

Weiss narrowed her eyes and scowled. He wanted her to fold, not taking the bet, he knew damn well just how much her rings meant to her.

"Fine." She told him, pulling the signet ring with the snowflake pattern off her right hand and put it on the pile in the centre of the table.

Isaac and Nora were surprised. Weiss barely took the damn rings _off,_ now she was risking them in a game of poker? She was either very unsettled by the General's presence appearance and was taking unnecessary risks…or she was confident in her hand.

Or she was making the biggest bluff in her life.

"Show your cards." Nora told them.

Isaac put his cards on the table, he had a straight flush, two through six.

Weiss smiled evilly "Royal flush." She said putting the cards down and pulling the winnings toward her.

While Isaac was crying in the corner about losing his savings. Esdese was dealt in. She took of her hat and placed it on the table beside her.

"Before we begin" Weiss told the blue haired General "May I request that you goon squad star in this room. I don't want to have to clean up any more of their mess then necessary."

"Of course." She replied.

And the game got underway.

Isaac was less aggressive then before as he was down a substantial amount of money. Esdese was quite good at bluffing and won quite a few hands. Weiss used her best ability at showing no reaction at all and that kept her from losing more money than necessary. Nora became the official dealer and stopped playing.

"I should have known that you'd never sacrifice your rings." Isaac was still upset at the loss of his money.

"Oh stop bitching and show your hand." Weiss told him, adding under her breath "Men are such babies."

"We can't all have a piece of Ice for a heart." He retorted.

She faked hurt "Ooh, that really hurt. My little heart is melting from the pain." She put a hand to her chest for dramatic effect. "When we finish our business in the city you can make your money back hunting Danger Beasts."

Apparently this was the direction that Esdese had been waiting for. "And what exactly _is_ your business in the capital?" She asked, seeing Isaac's raise and making a raise of her own.

"Nothing in particular." Weiss told her not looking up from her cards.

"Oh. I hope it is nothing illegal" Esdese said, she going to call her bluff "There have been rumours of a group of people asking for a character called 'Grimm'."

The General smiled as she saw the reactions wanted. Every one reacted in some small way.

"As a general, I have a tremendous amount of influence in the city. If you were on a manhunt and you killed someone, you would be hunted down and killed." There were even more subtle reactions. "But, if you had the help of someone inside the army, someone with a lot of influence, you would be able to conduct your vengeance without any repercussions."

"Wow." Nora said, a happy smile on her face "Something like that would not come cheep."

"Indeed." Esdese said, amused at the antics of Nora.

Weiss gave two cards to Nora and received two in return "Good question Nora, what would something like that cost?"

"We have heard all about your formidable skills and we want to recruit you into the Imperial Army." The General told them.

The three companions looked at each other, already knowing their answer.

"No." Weiss

"No way in Hell" Isaac.

"No thank you." Nora.

Esdese being a military strategist was prepared for this. "Alright, but your man hunt will be that much harder now."

Weiss sighed loudly and put her cards on the table in front of her, crossing her arms "The thing is, we have seen _both_ sides of this ridiculous fight. The Revolutionary Army and the Imperials. You're both as bad as each other."

"Weiss…" Isaac warned.

"It's quite alright." Esdese waved her hand dismissively. "I would like to hear this story, how does someone not affiliated with either faction feel about this?"

Isaac sighed. "We are all gonna die, I know it…"

Weiss ignored him and met the gaze of General Esdese. "While on the road the three of us were running out of provisions, the Revolutionary Army camp we came across help us, all we had to do was kill a few danger beasts. Which we also got money for, I might add.

"The Imperial's on the other hand tried to arrest us, but after finding out that we were just travelers on our way to the capital, let us go and we traveled with them for a short time before the regiment left to go to war." She got up and poured herself a drink of whiskey, she offered some to Esdese which she gratefully took.

"The thing is-" She continued sitting at the table again "-you both think you are doing the right thing. The Revolutionary Army want to create a 'Free country' where Corruption is nonexistent and use that to rationalize the murder of people. Yes, they say they are only after people that are bad and corrupt but many that are killed are innocent bystanders.

"The Imperial Capital, is exactly as the Rebels say. Horribly Corrupt. They bribe, lie, cheat and burry those that don't follow them. The destruction of my village is a prime example, it would have been too much trouble to send out the army to find the killer, so money exchanged hands and it was all forgotten. Even now, people suffer from high taxes and starve in the streets.

"The world is not 'Black and White', it is various shades of Grey. One Kills and calls it 'freedom' the other Kills those that want to change the flow of power away from them." Weiss finished.

"Well said" Esdese told the young white haired girl taking a sip of the whiskey "And I will not deny that the capital is corrupt, as it is so well known. But you are still adamant on not joining the Army?"

They all nodded.

"Can't be helped then." Esdese sighed. "I guess that we'll have to keep an eye out for three fugitives." Downing the last of her drink like a shot and putting the empty glass, the woman stood, putting her hat back on and walked over to the door, her guards quickly forming ranks around her.

She reached the door and turned her body back to the trio "There have been rumors that 'Grimm' is leaving the capital soon. In case you're interested."

Nora who had been nearly mute the entire game jumped up in her seat "Hypothetically speaking, if some people, let's say three people. If they happened to make an ambush for a bad man that I am sure has been causing the Capital trouble and killed, what would be their fate?"

Esdese played along "Well, if the three people had killed this man, they would be sent off with a pat on the back…and a trip to the dungeons." Crossing her arms the general looked at the small ginger with a smile on her face. "But if they knew someone important they might just escape the death penalty."

And with those parting words the General and her three companions left the building.

Once outside the eldest of them with a mustache asked her "Esdese-sama, why did you let them know about Grimm leaving soon?"

"Because, River. Once they cause enough trouble for us to arrest them, I can offer them a way to avoid being killed. You get loyal followers with kindness then with force." She told him. And besides, there is something odd about that girl, Weiss. We'll have to keep a close eye on her."

Back inside the house the three friends were thinking on what the General had told them.

"We'll have to attack tonight." Isaac told them, checking everything was still in place and straightening everything that was moved or touched by Esdese's group.

"Hmmm." Weiss was thinking. "If we do, we know that it will be a trap, not only will we have to deal with Grimm's men, but Esdese's too."

Nora hopped over to her side "Whatever you deicide, I'm with you."

"We attack tonight. No holds barred, consequences be damned." Weiss stood and held her fist out.

The all bumped fists.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I want to know if I should continue this story, and should I keep Nora and Isaac in the story for a while, or should I leave them out. I am thinking of waiting a lot of chapters until I get to the start of the Akame ga Kill storyline or do you want to read that? Should I skip it and begin the normal plot?_

**All characters © to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro,**

**All characters you don't recognise and this story are copyright to me.**

**Chapter 2**

The three friends, Weiss, Isaac and Nora, were standing on a rooftop overlooking a storage shelter. It was easily large enough to house a band of murder's and their equipment while acting as a competent hideout.

"So, how are we getting them out?" Weiss said to herself.

Nora took it upon herself to answer "Why don't I drop in from the roof, smash everything with my hammer and send them running?"

Nora was one of the lucky few to have a Teigu (Imperial Arms) called Magnhild. Hers took the form of a large circular hammer with a long staff attached, it was flat at one end and pointed on the other. When it makes contact, it releases a small explosion that not only adds force to her strikes, but can send the target soaring threw the air. Nora had ingeniously found that she could propel herself a short distance through the air as well.

"Not that we doubt that you would easily break that thing apart, Nora. But we want a quieter and stealthy approach." Weiss told her.

The happy-go-lucky ginger was slightly put out, but was quick to get over it.

"Then why don't I just use my Teigu and cause a huge commotion out here and get them all to attack out in the open?" Isaac questioned.

His Teigu was an armour type called, Impetus. When activated it covered him in a grey and black armour with glowing red eyes. Its ability is a strange one in that, when the user is hit, his power is increased. So if the user has immense endurance and can take multiple strikes, they would be able to kill an ultra-class Danger beast in one blow. Its secret ability or 'Trump Card' is that the user can distort time making them move faster so it appears that the world is moving slower to them. This is a very dangerous ability, as after it is used, the caster can't move for few minutes making them an easy target and causes a huge strain on them as well. Repeated use can and will kill the user.

"Again, too loud and everyone in the street would be able to see us. Subtlety, please." Weiss scolded him tapping him on his armoured helm. "What if we walked inside?"

Both Nora and Isaac scoffed.

"The only one we want is, Grimm. And he won't leave until we are tired out taking out the grunts." She reasoned. "So isn't it better to just get it over with?"

"Every one of these plans are terrible." Isaac said. "But walking in the front door does seem the most fun."

"And I can knock!" Nora exclaimed throwing her arm in the air.

The trio, with a _kind_ of plan in effect, leaped off the roof and landed easily on the ground. Walking over to the large metal door, Isaac and Weiss stood on either side of it and held an arm out as if to say 'After you' to Nora.

Smiling gleefully, Nora pulled her hammer from her back and said 'Knock, Knock." Before swinging her hammer and exploding the door off its hinges sending it flying with great speed inside the building.

Isaac and Weiss used the smoke from the blast and the confusion to their advantage, charging in and attacking the disoriented and confused people inside.

Weiss pulled out her wide bladed short sword and begun slicing everything in sight. Isaac's armour was more for hand to hand contact to he immediately set to work punching, kicking and throwing everyone in sight. One was stupid enough to try and attack head on, Isaac caught the blade in his hand and broke it with ease, then he picked up the culprit and swung him like a hammer thrower into a group standing a short distance away.

When Nora went into battle, she leaped right into the middle of the fray and smashed her hammer onto the ground and sending everyone in the vicinity backwards. When more came at her, she twirled her hammer as one with a flag in a parade would, to both avoid attacks and quickly change the direction of her hammer without looking momentum and twirling it she hit one on the side and sent him into the wall.

It didn't take long to cut everyone down. Weiss was fighting two at once, one charged and swung his sword downwards at an angle. Weiss easily jumped over his head and spun in the air, slicing him in half from his stomach. His partner, enraged at his friend's death, ran forward intending to attack her unprotected back. Sensing this, Weiss ducked, dodging the sword and placed her left hand on his chest.

Releasing her Teigu, Weiss froze the man solid. Leaving a frozen stature behind, complete with surprised expression. She clenched her fist and shattered the ice statue.

Walking away she felt a pulse of cold from a mark on her chest. One that she kept hidden. One that she hated with every fibre of her being. That damned her very existence.

Enraged at the use of her Teigu, Weiss let her guard down, allowing a fighter with a large knife to attack from the side. She saw it from the corner of her eye and quickly flipped backwards, kicking the blade from the assailant's hand at the same time. Weiss quickly thrust her blade and pierced the man's chest.

'_This is not the time to be distracted' _she told herself.

"Nora!" the girl shouted noticing a wooden table near her, she flipped it through the air toward the hammer user, who knowing this routine already, spun and hit the table with said hammer and sent it spinning toward the back wall, taking out a large amount of people also.

"We have no time! Grimm could be long gone by the time we finish this!" Isaac shouted, bashing two people's skulls together, knocking them out.

Weiss brought her arms together crossing them as she built up her energy, she released it quickly bringing her arms to her side's shouting, "Enough!"

The floor was quickly covered in a thick layer of ice, trapping everyone's feet in the ice as it froze them to the floor and slowly rose up their legs anchoring them more securely. Nora and Isaac quickly leaped in the air and onto a low beam to avoid the ice floor. To add to the destruction, Weiss conjured more ice to rise in large spikes, impaling many and killing them instantly and maiming those unfortunate enough to be caught. One had been stuck threw the back of his chest lifting him off the ground.

Weiss had a deathly aura around her as she easily walked on the slippery ice as if it was normal, she wasn't even bothered by the huge drop in temperature. She approached the impaled man, wanting answers.

"Where is Grimm?" She asked as her breath steamed in the frozen air.

The man coughed a little struggling to breath, blood dribbling down his chin. "Don't…Know…Gone…" He quietly said.

Weiss did not like his answer and hissed "Who _would_ know?"

"Never….Tell…" The man thought himself a comedian and smiled at his own cocky reply. But his eyes betrayed him, as they instinctively darted to the door at the back of the building.

"Fine." Weiss replied, and with no hint of emotion, clenched her fist and more ice spikes stemmed from the one inside the man and pierced him in many directions.

He screamed in agony as he died.

"That was unnecessary." Isaac told her as he and Nora jumped down from the beam and walked with Weiss to the back door.

"I have no time to waste on men like him. I need to find Grimm." Weiss replied, her eyes focused on the door.

Isaac was sick of her avoiding him, so he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn and face him. "This isn't you! You're letting rage dictate your actions!"

"This is exactly what I said would happen. What I told you I would do when we came close to ending this." She replied in a voice as cold as the ice she creates.

"But this is too much! You can't be enjoying this!" He shouted, his breath clouding as it escaped his helmet.

"I will decimate anyone and everyone affiliated with Grimm and his gang. You didn't see what he did to my home town. Everything burnt to the ground, people piled in mounds. Women and children raped and tortured, hanging in the square." The room got colder and colder the angrier she became. "And the sick part is, I _am_ enjoying this. I don't want to but I am."

Isaac, sighed. He was at a loss at what to do for his friend. "What will you do when you catch him? Kill him? What happens after? You only live for the hunt, Weiss." He told her narrowing his eyes, "What happens when it is over?"

She had no answer and pushed past him to open the door. It revealed a secondary storage area filed with boxes and crates. It was the perfect spot to hide, or plan an ambush. Weiss, Nora and Isaac carefully traversed the labyrinth and turned to the sound of a box hitting the ground. Turning the corner they came upon a man cowering on the ground, his back against the wall. He was near an overturned table upon which the box one stood, but was now on the floor, its contents scattered all over the floor. It appeared to be some kind of powder. Many papers were also on the floor from the upturned table.

Weiss casually walked over to the poor man about to piss himself and lifted him onto his feet by his shirt collar. She froze him to the wall by making a collar of ice.

"Pl- Please… don't… kill… me! I'll do anything... please!" He sobbed, truly terrified at her ice magic. He thought only General Esdese could control ice.

"Who are you, what do you do here?" Isaac asked, hoping that once he gave up the information, Weiss would leave him alive.

"I'm the accountant. I look after all the money that they bring in from the drug and weapon's trade." He said through his sobbing and frozen collar.

Before any of them could ask more questions there was a shout as a final enemy that had stayed hidden behind a crate, jumped out with a large axe and charged with his arms overhead. Weiss was in no mood for any more distraction's, so calling upon her Teigu, she summoned small ice spears and launched them at the charging axe wielder, they imbedded themselves in his arms and kneecaps. She aimed, not to kill, but halt his movements. He screamed in pain and dropped the axe since the ice lacerated his muscles.

Ignoring the screaming of the accountant, Weiss walked over to the axe wielder and knelt next to him. Gently holding his head in her arms she brought it closer to her own as if to kiss him, the man didn't fight, he was too surprised. Just as their lips were inches apart, Weiss exhaled, as if making a light sigh, letting her breath flow past the man lips into his lungs.

Weiss stood leaving the man on the floor. He felt cold and started coughing. As it got worse he looked up at her.

"Wha-" Cough "-What did you do to me?" he asked as his insides felt both cold and like he was being stabbed repeatedly by needles. He couldn't contain his screams as the pain increased.

She looked down at him, no hint of remorse "I am freezing you from the inside. Turning your body to ice slowly." She struggled to find a good comparison. "Oh I know-" Snapping her fingers as she found one "-You know what happens to a person when they drink alcohol with Liquid Nitrogen? Their stomachs begin to freeze and solidify."

Even though the pain the axe wielder was horrified. His screams turned from agony to fear instantly. He continued to cough and scream until he died.

"Why do you have these Powers!?" The man still frozen to the wall screamed.

"That's exactly what I would like to know." A voice from the door asked.

Everyone turned and met with the angry face of General Esdese. She stood in front of her three 'minions', arms crossed and a killing aura about her. To say she was livid would be a grievous understatement.

Quicker than anything Weiss, Nora or Isaac had seen, Esdese drew her rapier and flew past them, pinning Weiss to the wall by her shoulder.

"AHHHH!" The white haired ice wielder screamed before turning to glare at her, reaching up to grip the blade with her good arm and numbing her shoulder with her ice to avoid more pain.

Esdese leaned close and whispered "Well…Why _do_ you have these powers?" Her eyes darted to her tee shirt and she slowly raised her left arm to the girl's shirt. The blue haired General gripped the collar and pulled it down revealing a 'Y' shaped tattoo on the white haired girls chest, under her collar bone and above her breasts, mirroring Esdese's own.

"That's impossible" Esdese whispered in disbelief as she stared at it, turning her gaze back to the girl still skewered to the wall "How did you get this mark?" When Weiss refused to answer and continued to glare at her.

Becoming impatient the General twisted the knife, something that would have any normal person screaming. But since Weiss had numbed her arm she knew that her skin was tearing, that her blood was flowing down to the ground, pooling on the floor and was twitching, reacting to the action, the pain that should have been felt. She just smiled at the General, without her torture, she was useless.

"I am surprised, you used 'Demon's Extract' to freeze your own nerves, effectively numbing your body. You can't feel any pain." Esdese said. "Fine" turning to the 'Three Beasts' she looked meaningfully at them "Since I can't hurt you, I'll torture them until you give me the information I want."

The smallest one, a blond that appeared as though he was a child with his innocent looks, smiled and drew a large knife.

"I'll enjoy having you in my collection." His voice was soft and as innocent as his looks. He brandished the knife in front of Nora's eyes, his eyes had a strange gleam to them.

Putting the knife against Nora's cheek, she whimpered in fright. It was not something that had ever happened to her before. He was a Danger Beast hunter, things like knifes usually weren't a problem. The way he had brandished the knife, the way he laid it on Nora's cheek, Weiss realised what he was going to do. He was cut off her face.

"Alright!" She shouted, not going to put her friends in danger for something that didn't concern them. "I'll tell you why I have this Teigu. But-" she continued when Esdese had turned back to her. "-I will only tell you if you let them go."

Esdese only looked at her, looking to see if there was any lie to her words. She turned her head to the 'Beasts' and nodded. The smallest with the knife lowered it with a sigh. But her friends were still held by their captures.

Weiss knew that this was the best she was going to get, so taking a breath she began her tale.

"Before you ever had you're Teigu, it was locked up. Well, knowing just how powerful it was, people wanted it, people not affiliated with either the Empire or Revolutionary army… In fact, I think this might have happened before the Rebels formed. So this group tried to steal 'Demon's Extract' from right under the Empire's nose, and while not get everything, they did manage to get a few mouthfuls of the blood.

"That started a race to find someone compatible with it. And you can imagine how well that went. If they didn't die the poor people had their psyches destroyed and went insane from the voices in their head. So after a while they slowed down their frantic search…

"Then you came along." Weiss sighed. "Before I continue, do you mind letting me down, I am afraid I might pass out from blood loss and you won't get to hear the rest of this 'thrilling' tale."

Esdese pulled out the rapier, causing the once captive girl to fall to her feet, she just barely caught herself and stopped herself from falling to the ground.

"Thanks…" She muttered. "Now where was I?"

"You were blaming Esdese for all you problems." Nora answered, surprisingly chipper after nearly having her face cut off.

Weiss smiled "That's right, thanks Nora. As soon as word spread that the great 'General Esdese' was using the Teigu to decimate the growing rebellion only rekindles the fire for my organisation to find a user for their small amount of 'Demons Extract'. So they went to my village and corralled all the children and took them from their parents, back to their lab's. And out of nearly sixty children, no older than six and no younger than four, I was the only one compatible with it." She paused here, looking back at Esdese since her eyes had wandered for into the past, "How did you cope? With the voices?"

The General smiled, "I was strong. I am always the one to dominate…regardless of the enemy. And I act, of my own accord." Looking right into Weiss's steel coloured eyes she asked. "So how about you?"

"I don't hear them when I have an extended period of disuse. But when I use them, they come back, stronger and louder than ever." She explained. "Anyway, getting back on track, after I became the new Teigu user I was put through horrendous and excruciating training to further my abilities. Eventually they pushed me too far. They had no further use for the other children then cannon fodder. I was to kill everyone. If I didn't they were tortured before my eyes. Many I had known from childhood, growing up with them at my village…" She paused in her tale, taking a breath. "I killed them all."

Esdese was surprised at this, she knew the girl was a killer, but to kill people she had grown up with… She was impressed. Nora and Isaac already knew this story and didn't bat an eye.

"I destroyed the entire facility after that. Killing everyone I could see. And I returned to my village, though I found in my ten year absence that my parents had died. I obtained these rings from the village leader along with many stories about them. Two years after that I was hunting danger beasts to sell for furs and whatnot for the village, only to find it completely destroyed, burnt to the ground, its people raped and flayed. Grimm's calling card was left everywhere, and then I began hunting him."

Her tale finished, Weiss looked back at the General. She sheathed her rapier and gazed back at the girl. Their stories were not dissimilar, she too came home to a destroyed village but she had no one to blame, her village was weak and was destroyed because of it.

Esdese could not kill Weiss, she would in time become strong and the Empire would be secured in its future with two users of the 'Demons Extract'.

"Well. I can't kill you now. You have destroyed a threat to the Empire. Grimm _has_ been causing trouble for us here. So I will accompany you in your journey." Esdese told her with a smile.

"No thanks." Weiss replied, frowning. "We like to travel fast and _inconspicuous_. You attract too much attention."

"Nonsense." The General waves her hand, dismissively. "This is a killer that is plaguing the Empire, he is nearly as bad as Night Raid. It would be a black mark on me if I didn't do anything to stop him."

Weiss snorted "You didn't seem to care before."

"Who's Night Raid?" Nora asked.

The eldest of the Three Beasts, River spoke up "Night Raid is a criminal organisation that is murdering people at night. They don't care who they kill, as long as they get what they want."

"Oh, they are part of the Revolutionary Army then, right?" Nora questioned already knowing the answer.

"Uh, Nora. I think she is dying." Isaac pointed out, nodding his head toward Weiss who had slid down the wall to sit on the floor. She was deathly pale.

"I'm fine. Haven't lost that much." She said, raising her arm to the gash left from Esdese's rapier and creating an ice barrier and sealing the wound. "Besides. I still haven't found where Grimm has gone."

Esdese and the Beasts looked toward the accountant.

"We'll question him outside." The blue haired General ordered. The tallest and biggest of the Beasts, Daidara, pulled the man off the wall and dragged him screaming in fright outside.

Isaac moved to help Weiss, supporting her weight and near carrying her. Esdese looked at the man who was frozen from the inside. His face had turned blue and his hands black from lack of heat.

"You will have to tell me how you did that." She said looking at Weiss.

Once outside Daidara threw the accountant against the wall waiting for his General's orders.

"Where is Grimm?" She asked.

The accountant had fainted sometime between Esdese arriving and the end of Weiss' story and didn't hesitate to answer the question.

"He went North! The drug's shipment usually comes from a village north. It's calle-" But the man never got the chance to finish his sentence. A resounding bang sounded and Daidara jumped back from the wall. The accountant had a large hole through his head where a bullet had broken through his skull.

"Pumpkin…" Esdese muttered recognising the sound and laser like bullet.

Their lead for Grimm vanished as fast as the wind.

"NO!" Weiss shouted, furious at the accountant's death. "We were so CLOSE!"

"That was Night Raid. The weapon that was used was called Pumpkin. An Artillery Teigu that specialises in long range." Esdese told her.

"If I ever find the bastard who did this, I'll beat them to death with their own weapon!" Weiss hissed, the temperature dropping and ice beginning to from on her hands.

Over on the ridge, Mein and Leona were running away from the sight. Mein had managed a clean kill of her target. That accountant was embezzling money and funding the Imperial Army secretly. So they were ordered to take him out.

Mine was disappointed she didn't have a chance to kill Esdese but her orders were to take out the accountant. And ONLY the accountant.

Leona and Mein were going to have to ask the boss about the trio they has seen with Esdese. They might become a problem for Night Raid later on.

_Right another end to a second chapter. I can't believe how quick this came out! Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon too._

_Review and let me know what you think of the story._


	3. Chapter 3

_I wanted to expand on my characters and the Three Beasts as they were killed off too quickly in the manga/anime. So if they seem a little OOC then it is because there isn't enough info on them. _

_As I stated earlier this is set before the cannon material. And I have had someone say that Weiss is too much a copy of Esdese and that is fine everyone is entitled to their say, ill work on making her, her own person. But it also got me thinking on another story for Akame ga Kill. One that should be ready soon, there are a few little kinks that need hammering. It will also be set before the Cannon material and will have Fire instead of Ice. I need to think on plot, as I will not be using this story and changing Weiss to a fire user. That is lazy and half assed._

_Anywho, here is the next chapter of Snow Angel._

**All Akame ga Kill characters are © ****to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

**All characters you don't recognise and this story are © to me.**

**Chapter 3**

"What the fuck do we do Now!" Weiss shouted at the sight of the dead accountant, blood still pooling from the wound in his head. There one lead for Grimm, dead and gone because of Night Raid. Now they had no idea where he went and were at a loss for where to look. The North was a big place, filled with many danger beasts and long cold winters. In Weiss' village the winter snows lasted six months, and even during the summer month's snow was common occurrence in the early mornings.

Nora hopped to her side, "We can give him CPR."

"CPR…? For a bullet wound to the head?" Weiss said with much scepticism. "What would you do if he was stabbed in the foot? Rub some Aloe Vera on his neck!?" She shouted.

Isaac lifted the angry girl by the scruff of her jacket and pulled her away from Nora. "Calm down, Ice Queen, getting mad at Nora won't help. Once we find where the drugs shipment came from we can find where Grimm went."

The group, which now seemed to include Esdese as well, went back inside the building to the accountant's desk and began sifting through all the papers. Weiss was seated at the table which they stood back up and Isaac had bandaged her shoulder, but it would be a while before she would move her left arm without pain. It wasn't long before Nora found something interesting.

"This guy was stealing money from Grimm." She said walking over to them with papers in hand. Because Nora had such a childlike mind at times, she was able to see straight to the core of things. "Here-" She put the papers down and pointed to a section "-he has taken money that should go to this back account, but it goes into his own personal one. And when I followed the trail, I found that he had a LOT of money trading hands, regularly. It seems that he takes a little money from one person and trades it to another. This guy has connections to a tone of underground dealers."

"So he was probably afraid that we were from Grimm or one of the others that he has stolen money from." Isaac summarized.

Weiss saw something on the corner of a page scattered among the table that caught her eye. Picking it up, she saw it was a list of plants from a city in the northern regions "I think I've got something. Look, payments for special plants…"

"I know those." Esdese said taking the paper from her. "These are only grown in the coldest northern regions. They are valuable because once their leaves are frozen and crushed into a powder, it can be used as a drug that causes hallucinations and is mildly addictive."

"Well, now we know where to go." Weiss pushed herself from the table with her good arm "But it will take a long time to even make it to the frozen north. That's a three week trip at least."

"And you can't go with your arms as injured as it is." Isaac told her, but added seeing the look on her face "It'll heal quick, and we can plan while we wait."

* * *

It had been over a week since the incident at the storage container and Weiss' shoulder was healing nicely thanks to her Teigu's slight accelerated healing and she was working on strengthening it again by sparring and training with her two friends.

But right now Nora wanted pancakes. So both she and Weiss were out in the city looking for a shop that made them at three in the afternoon. Weiss was adamant that there was no such shop in the city, but Nora was not deterred. And, much to the white haired ice user's surprise, they found one. Ordering two plates of the coveted pancakes and tea they sat outside enjoying the summer heat. They had relaxed smiles on their faces when a shadow appeared over them.

It was a woman of about their age with huge breasts, short blond hair with two long strands that framed her face and yellow eyes. Around her neck was a scarf round her next, knee high boots and cream trousers and two bands round her arms that held baggy cloth to her arm's despite the heat.

"Hay there!" She greeted with two much enthusiasm. "May I sit?"

"No." Weiss quickly said, it was ignored as the woman sat anyway pulling a chair from the table next to them.

"So, my name's, Leone. What's yours?" the woman now identified as Leone asked an easy smile on her face but something more in her voice.

"I'm Nora and this is Weiss." Nora in her ever cheerful mood said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She added when she saw Leone reaching for the teapot. "Weiss is a caffeine addict and she will hurt you if you drink her tea."

Said woman just grinned at Leone, daring her to try drink it. The busty blond pulled her hands back.

"So how come you get to drink it then?" She questioned seeing Nora's cup full.

Taking a sip she answered "Because I'm her friend. And she likes me."

Leone sweat dropped before regaining her composure. "So are you the white haired woman that is always with General Esdese?"

"God no. She is always around _me_! She comes into our house uninvited no matter how often I kick her out, she is around so much that we now deal her in during out Poker nights. Do you know how creepy it is waking up, walking into your kitchen and seeing _her_ sitting at your table, drinking your Coffee?!" She exclaimed as if it was the world's worst crime imaginable….Drinking someone else's coffee.

"I mean, really! That's my damn coffee!" She banged her fist on the table emphasising her anger. Which quickly dissipated when the pancakes arrived. Nora was ecstatic and dived into them.

Ignoring the outburst, Leone continued her enquiries "So, why is she following you?"

"We don't really know. I think she wants us in the army." The ginger said, her mouth full of pancakes, Weiss scolded her for it.

This make Leone's demeanour change, something that both Nora and Weiss immediately tuned in to. "So you are not part of her army, you're not loyal to her." It was less a question more a statement to herself.

Leone knew that this was her only chance, and the risk was big, but the Boss told her to ask "So, what would you say to someone like Night Raid?"

"I would say-" Weiss began, leaning toward the blond, narrowing her eyes and lowering her voice "- that first; this conversation never happened and that if I ever meet that Sniper of theirs, I will personally beat them to death with their own Teigu. Bastard stole an important lead from me, I was this close to my guy and now I am a few weeks behind from my injury."8

Leone didn't remark nor did her expression chance. Inside her head however, she was screaming _'Damn it, Mein! If you had waited to take that shot we would have this girl in Night Raid!'_

"But back to the group." Weiss continued "I think that their motives are righteous, but it doesn't give them the right to murder people. The means _do not_ justify the ends."

Once again Leone did not react, Weiss refilled her tea and gave Nora the last of her pancakes since she was ogling them.

"Well, if you ever find yourself on this side of the fence, I'm sure they'll be glad to have you." Leone said putting her chair away. She gave a polite smile and waved before walking off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Well, that was fun." Nora told Weiss, syrup all around her mouth. She handed the red head a napkin to clean her face.

* * *

Back at their home, the group decided to go to the rooftop that they had modified into a training courtyard. Isaac was doing push ups, shirtless for some reason, and Weiss was sitting cross-legged on his back reading a book for added weight.

Nora was swinging a metal pole with a concrete block on the end to replicate Magnhild.

The Ice wielder was the only one that noticed their new arrivals. She didn't have to look from her book to know that Esdese and the Three Beasts had come onto the training ground.

"Shouldn't _you_ be the one training?" The general asked Weiss.

"Oh, I'm still injured. You see, someone stabbed me in the shoulder." She replied looking over her book. "Besides, I am sparring with this idiot when he is done."

"I'm finished now if you're brave enough." Isaac said, tilting so as to make her fall of his back.

Nora put her weight away and walked over to Nyau. She had yet to confront him about what happened last week, if there was any justice in the world, Nora would smash his skull in.

She stood face to face with him, in fact she was a little taller than the blond.

"I know what you were going to do to me the other week. And…I forgive you." She told him.

"_WHAT_!" Both the beasts and Isaac and Weiss shouted.

Weiss walked to her and put her hands on her companion's shoulders, "Nora… Are you feeling alright? Are you High?" She spoke slowly and loudly "You know he was going to cut your _face_ off."

"I know." Was her answer. "But his loyalty to her-" She pointed to Esdese "-is unwavering."

"And you're going to forgive him because of that?!" Isaac shouted.

The ginger nodded, a smile on her face as she practically skipped to the door as if him being loyal fixed everything. She turned at the door, "I have some cake downstairs if you want some?"

Nyau actually looked to the General for approval before answering with a nod and following Nora back to the apartment. Weiss and Isaac would swear at a later time that they were holding hands.

"You did see that… right?" Isaac asked, pointing at the door.

It was Daidara that answered him. "I didn't think he was interested in women…" Then he took some coins from his pocket and put them into River's hand. "I still don't believe it…"

"Now, if you would pick your jaw off the floor, Isaac, we have a fight to get to." Weiss recovered from the shock first and tapped him on the shoulder moving to the practice swords and tossing one to her partner. "No Teigu, remember. And don't you people have… Oh I don't know, something better to do?" She directed at her spectators. "Protecting the city perhaps?"

"Not at the moment." Esdese replied, her trademark grin on her face.

Getting into their stances, Isaac and Weiss waited for the other to make a move. Naturally the impatient Armour user was the one to attack first. He sprinted, closing the gap between them, he intentionally went for her left side knowing that since Weiss' arm was still not fully healed, it would be unable to effectively stop the attack.

She ducked low and brought the hilt of her practise sword into his stomach, winding him. He was quick to recover and began advancing on her, slashing at her left and right, forcing her back with each dodge. She was eventually brought to the wire fence of the training area and saw that Isaac was swinging his sword straight down with all his might. Weiss barely caught the blow with her own sword, her shoulder spasmed in pain and something cracked within it.

Her opponent was quick to use the weakness to his advantage. He brought his sword up for another attack, and Weiss slid under his legs to dodge. Quick to react he spun to his left to make and attack on her weak side.

She was quicker and whacked him on the back of his leg, bringing him to his knees. His swing was still coming and hit her direct on her shoulder. She was nearly out of the match from that one hit. Isaac was not fast, he was strong, and even with his attack interrupted, it still carried some amount of force. To dodge his next barrage of attacks, Weiss had to make a series of backflips, one handed. But it put her at a distance to him. So she was at the advantage. She could wait and see what his next move would be.

"Ow, that hurt damn it." She told him, holding her shoulder.

He grinned "All's fair in love and war." He rushed forward again and Weiss dropped her wooden sword and picked up a wooden staff leaning against the fence. Taking aim she threw it like a spear. Isaac would have to stop and hit it out of the way or dodge and loose his momentum. He chose the former and took a stance and knocked the staff out of his way. Only to have two more flung at him in rapid secession.

He managed to knock the second one only to have the last hit him straight on the chest. While he was recovering, Weiss picked up her sword again and sprinted forward and, hitting him again, sending him flying onto his back.

"I win." She celebrated throwing her hands in the air only to wince and grab her shoulder. Something was definitely not right with it.

There was slow clapping from Esdese. "A good match, but there is so much that can be improved on. You swing to wide and waste energy, and your stance is all wrong. You leave yourself open to attacks." She told the white haired girl slowly advancing on her. "But for being injured, you fought quite well."

The General took a hold of Weiss' injured shoulder and in one quick movement, twisted her shoulder until it cracked. She screamed in surprise, but the pain was only momentary and her shoulder actually felt better. She moved it back and forward to test it.

"Well, your strength is slowly coming back, but as much as you are not going to like this…She is right. You are way too open. Your speed and quick thinking are the only reasons you won." Isaac said, picking himself off the ground.

"Shut up and let's go back inside." Weiss was annoyed and walked over to the door muttering "Everyone's a critic."

Isaac caught up to her on the stairs, grinning "I wonder what they are doing down there… I hope they haven't messes up the place."

"Nora is mentally unstable, but she isn't that bad." She reassured him "I am more surprised that she forgave him like 'that'" She snapped her fingers "I really thought she would have sent him flying from one end of the capital to the other with Magnhild."

Isaac's grin widened "Maybe it's a good thing she doesn't hold grudges. I've been on the receiving end of her hammer…. I nearly died."

When they entered the apartment they were greeted to Nora with a piece of cake on a fork and Nyau's mouth opened with his eye's closed. She put the fork into his mouth and he ate the cake.

"Hmmm… That is very good. You were right, I'll have to get my cake from their now." He said blushing a little.

Nora made a satisfactory hum "Yeah, Weiss has a knack for finding the best sweet shops in town."

Thankfully Isaac made a loud dramatic coughing sound to let the others know that they had an audience. Both of them reddened from embarrassment and Nora took another forkful of cake and put it into her mouth, turning her head as she did.

Isaac adding fuel to the fire said "So, will I start dinner…Or are you two fine with each other."

Weiss lowered her head to hide her silent laughing, but was unable to stop her shoulders shaking. Even River couldn't hold his laughter in at Isaac's teasing.

"If you need help with dinner, I would be happy to assist." The ex-general told Isaac

Nyau's reaction was quite surprising, he jumped to his feet shouting "No River-san! Please I don't think we'll live through another one of your meals! The last one make Esdese-sama faint!"

"It will be different this time, I promise."

Weiss who was nearly on the floor from laughing so much leant on Isaac who was having just as difficult a time getting air into his lungs from laughter. "If I can live through this laughter, promise me Isaac… you won't let him near the kitchen."


	4. Chapter 4

_Well here is the next awaited chapter. I am sorry this took so long to get done. But with the help of my friend Daz, I got re-inspired to do this chapter. He was also a big help with the chapter. So big kudo's to you. We all need a kick some times and you really hit hard._

_Thanks to all you who reviewed and fav-ed or Liked. Seeing how many like this story is a real joy and make me want to keep going. A story is never out of my head. But the rest of it is thought up while I know people want to read it._

* * *

**All Akame ga Kill characters are © ****to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

**All characters you don't recognise and this story are © to me.**

**Chapter 4**

The rooftop was alive with the sound of wood clashing. Now that Weiss was fully healed, she was training with a vengeance in order to become stronger. Even though she didn't like Esdeath, Weiss had to admit that her swordplay was much improved from her advice. She had yet to fight against the General herself (something for which she was grateful for as she was unsure if she would survive the fight) and went against Isaac most of the time. Though she did fight against Daidara who was not as fast as Isaac and liked to attack with brute force rather than use tactics.

At the present moment, Weiss and Isaac were sparring with wooden practice swords… Well Weiss had a sword, Isaac had a staff. It was no surprise that Esdeath was standing at the side lines, she seemed to 'sense' when the gang were training. Nyau was predictably with Nora at the moment, the two seemed to be much happier when in each other's presence and when Esdeath came over uninvited and refused to leave, they were inseparable.

Weiss got the upper hand in the sparring match and Isaac was quickly thrown onto his back.

"Nice to see that you are fully healed." He said getting back to his feet "I will have to be more careful with your new skills."

She smiled as they headed inside. Naturally the General herself came over to the duo who were walking toward them.

"There is a definite improvement. And I think that you have great potential. I would love for you to join my ranks after you are finished you're… Mission." She told them, smiling.

Weiss was tired and on a slight euphoria high but was not going to be easily swayed by Esdeath's promises. No matter how many times she asked or tried to recruit them into the army, Weiss and the others denied.

"No, I don't think that is a good idea. That and I just don't want to be a part of the Empire." She told the blue haired woman. But Weiss knew that it was a lost cause, no matter how much she said she was not going to join the army, the general would not relent.

After what felt like forever, Esdeath and her three companion's finally left the house, leaving Weiss, Nora and Isaac siting at the table.

"Now that I am healed, I am heading out. Tonight." Weiss told them, regret was slightly hidden in the layers of her voice.

"Why tonight?" Isaac questioned. He knew that Weiss desired revenge but to leave so soon after recovering was a little reckless even for her.

"I don't want Esdeath or the Beasts to follow me. A small group travels faster and they attract far too much attention. The General is too well known all throughout the kingdom." She replied, leaning forward resting her head on her steepled fingers. "I won't force you to go either. I have enjoyed being with you. But if you want to stay here or part ways on the road, I wouldn't blame you. I am practically doing a suicide run."

Isaac lent back in his chair, thinking hard before speaking. "I'm in."

Nora was the one Weiss was worried about. She seemed to be too attached to Nyau. Would she agree to come? It was clear that the ginger was thinking, weighing all her options.

"Nora. You don't have too-" But the girl replied before she could finish.

"I'm coming." Nora exclaimed surprising them both. "I know that it is strange. I should be staying here with Nyau, but… My life is my own. I am not bound to him. Yes, it will be sad to leave, but we started this together and I will see it through!" She held out her hand.

Weiss and Isaac put their hands on top of Nora's and they all agreed to leave that night.

* * *

The trio of friends bought three horses and after gathering all their provisions rode out of the capital. They made good time, pushing the animals to put as much distance between them and the capital as possible. With any luck, Esdeath wouldn't be able to follow them, leaving them free to travel through the kingdom incognito.

As the early morning sun began peaking over the horizon Isaac convinced them to stop and rest. So they tied the horses to a tree and sat next to a flowing stream. The morning was cold and misty, causing their breath to become viable as they breathed, it was so early that the birds weren't even chirping. They took out their rations and dug into their morning meal. Nora was more downcast then she would be in the morning.

"You really do care for him don't you?" Isaac asked her.

The ginger nodded, her short hair falling into her face.

"Why?" Weiss enquired. "He is creepy and tried to Cut off Your FACE." She near yelled, stressing each word.

"He is completely loyal to Esdeath. And that is why I don't feel as bad leaving him behind. Because he would do the same to me." Nora rationalized.

After resting for a few hours and getting some sleep, the group packed up and made it to the nearest town by midday. As they rode into the town they took in the sights, the town itself was small compared to the capital made of wooden houses and muddy ground as streets. It was clear that the town was poor and that they were suffering under the rule of the empire. The trio made it to the town's inn and went in after tying their horses up.

The inn was surprisingly well furnished. It was a stark contrast to the outside of the town. Isaac strode up to the desk clerk and handed her the money they needed to rent a room for the night. To the clerk's credit, she debated long and hard about taking the money from a strange, scruffy looking trio, thoroughly weighing her options before taking the money and handing them a key.

* * *

As the sun began to set under the horizon, Isaac and Nora were alone in the room. It was quite spacious with a single bed and double (Nora and Weiss agreed to share the double letting Isaac have the single) and a nice view of the sunset behind which was a large expanse of natural wilderness.

Weiss had decided to wander around the town on her own looking for any clues as to why the town looked so bad outside yet the inn was too much a contrast. Arriving back at the room as the sun turned a bright orange, she put down a bag of provisions she had purchased at the market and turned to her friends. Isaac glared at her then at the bad, which she had put on his bed.

"While I was shopping." Weiss began, moving the bag off the bed "I found out that this village is actually a little prosperous they have enough with their harvests to feed both themselves and give into all the taxes. They maintain a rugged appearance so the empire doesn't get overly suspicious. They are actually quite nice people. Oh and I found this on a monster job board." She held out a piece of paper ripped at the edges. "They want someone to get rid of a few A Class danger beast's that have been targeting both people and livestock."

Isaac was all for the hunting party. He wanted to replenish his money pile and the reward to this was too great to pass up, even if it was dangerous beyond belief. A Class Danger beasts were no laughing matter.

That night they spent in the inn was quite peaceful, Isaac was spread in near every direction with his erratic movement when sleeping, while Nora and Weiss were wrapped in each other's arms… Well Nora decided that she wanted to use Weiss as a comforter.

The next morning after they had eaten all of Isaac's cooking they went over to the publisher of the monster contract. He was an elderly man in his late 60's with grey hair and a large moustache that covered most of his mouth and huge bushy eyebrows that covered his eyes. It was clear that when he was young he was a danger beast hunter, he still had the undertones of muscle that had been unused in years.

"Oh, ho someone here to finally answer my contract?" He said looking at them through those ginormous eyebrows. "And here I thought it was too tough for anyone."

"Nothin' is too tough for us old man." Isaac said with pride, thumping his chest for emphasis.

The elderly man laughed at both his slightly disrespectful tone and over enthusiasm. "Well, you definitely look like Monster Hunters to me. Have much experience in the past?"

"How can you see anything through those furry mice on your face?" The blond asked, Weiss hit him for that with the words 'Stop being an ass.' following it.

"So what is the job exactly?" Weiss enquired.

"Well as you might have read from the poster, these A Class danger beasts have been killing both people and livestock. They have a den somewhere near the canyon's we think. Some of the men and I have tried to track them but there are too many of them and not enough of us. They are called Copper Blangonga and they normally stay away from humans but for some reason, they have decided to come down from where their hunting grounds, they're gettin' bolder and bolder."

After they had gathered all the necessary information from the man the trio gathered up their horses and equipment and set out for the canyon's where the great Ape's Copper Blangonga were located. The trip itself wasn't overly taxing, though for a precaution they slowed their pace when the mountain's and cliffs were closer to lower the risk of a horse breaking a leg. They knew they were close when the bones of both humans and animals were littered around the ground.

There was little to no vegetation to speak of in the canyon just rocks and dust. No wonder these ape's needed to hunt humans. Too bad they chose the wrong people to aggravate.

The group left the horses tied up and continued on foot not wanting to risk the lives of their only transport out of the wasteland and back to the village. Weiss pulled out her sword, Nora her hammer while Isaac donned Impetus.

They found their prey in a high walled area. The Ape was much bigger than anticipated, towering over them even on all fours with varying shades of brown and a baboon like face with massive canines a ginger mane along with large tail. Its arms were notoriously large that could easily lift a boulder three times its size (which it was currently doing) with hands that appeared too large for its body.

When it saw the trio standing at the mouth of its den, it threw the boulder overhead directly at them. Isaac threw the girls away from the rock before leaping into the air himself. The Blangonga was smart and prepared for this and charged on all fours after throwing the bounder. It raised its giant fist and with all its might, punched Isaac and Impetus into the ground.

The impact was cushioned by the armour but hurt none the less.

Nora repaired the Ape with a blow from her Magnhild, getting it right on the head the force shooting its head to the ground chipping a massive fang.

Angered by the turn of events the Blangonga screeched loudly. The sound causing the trio to cover their ears.

They were not prepared for what appeared. The job was for one or two apes. A pack six strong answered the call. With one bigger than the rest, clearly the leader.

The chipped fang one decided to use the distraction to its advantage, going to punch Isaac again. The armoured knight stood his ground and, with one hand, stopped the blow with the power saved up from the last hit. His Impetus was designed to absorb damage and use the energy, should the user not die from the hit in the first place. Isaac used the energy from the stopped second attack and riposted, punching it in the stomach, causing the ape to cough blood and be propelled backwards into the canyon wall, causing a massive dent. The Blangonga died from the impact.

The other Apes were enraged at the loss of a comrade. But Weiss wasted little time in attempting to take out another. She leapt onto one's back and jabbed her blade between the ape's neck hoping to sever its spine. When it continued to screech in pain and struggle, she unleashed her Teigu and froze a large portion of its neck and shoulders both outside and inside. Twisting her blade she shattered the ice and tore its head from its body before leaping off and landing safely on the ground.

Using that much of Demon's Extract took more of Weiss's energy then she expected, she was completely exhausted and panting, barely holding her blade up with her arms. The Blangonga saw the weakness and attacked, all at once. Nora side smashed one using Magnhild full force throwing one off course while Isaac did the same with another. But four including the leader were still heading for Weiss.

She knew it was do or die, so lifting the sword over her head she plunged it into the ground, and using Demons Extract force the ground making the Blangonga lose their balance and trip, sliding across the ice narrowly missing Weiss. The Alpha was smart and dug his claws into the ice and stopped his slide, he then proceeded to back hand the girl, sending her flying into the back wall of the canyon. The impact broke many of her bones and she began coughing blood.

Despite nearly losing all conscious and having blackness creep at the edges of her vision, Weiss attempted to stand, she was not going to die here…Not before she had killed Grimm and got her revenge. By the time she had gotten to her knees, the Alpha Blangonga was charging at her, ready to finish her off. It appeared that both Isaac and Nora was having enough difficulty with the two ape's that they knocked off course earlier, each of her friends were looking worse for wear. The battle was turning badly for them.

Weiss was extremely frustrated at her own weakness and her inability to fight back that tears were gathering at the edges of her eyes. The Ape danger beast cocked its fist back and threw its entire weight into the attack.

The silver white hired girl brought her fingers to her ring in a desperate moment to remember the parents she never got to meet…

The Blangonga's fist met with a wall of ice to. One that Weiss didn't conjure. The ice began 'growing' outwards, sticking its hand to it.

Before she knew what was happening a sea of blue crossed her vision. General Esdeath had stepped in front of the Blangonga and stopped it's attack with little effort.

"Honestly. It was bad enough having to track you all the way to that village. Now I find you nearly beaten to death by these?" She spoke, her voice a mix of annoyance and teasing.

Weiss couldn't breathe, not from the many broken ribs, but from the sheer power that the blue haired general commanded, her power was nothing after witnessing Esdeath' a few lazy flicks of her hand, the ice rose from the floor and impaled the Alpha Blangonga. It was still struggling as it slowly died. With one last attempt, the Ape reached out with its one good hand and tried to get Esdeath in its grip.

The blue General chuckled at this and grew another ice spike to cut through its hand. She enjoyed its screeches of pain.

The other Blangonga were being quickly killed off by the Three Beasts as Weiss finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Weiss had no idea where she was when she finally regained consciousness. She knew that her body was screaming in pain and she was covered in white bandages. Recognising that she was back in the inn she tried to get out of the bed, but as she went to take in breath's her ribs made their protests clear and the girl fell back to the bad gasping and clutching her ribs.

It was at that moment the great Imperial General decided to open the door to Weiss' room. Esdeath glared at her, though this intimidated Weiss and scared her, especially after witnessing he power first hand she tried not to let it show. The General marched over to the girl and slapped her across the cheek.

Weiss was shocked and brought a hand to the now reddening cheek, "What the hell was that for!?" She questioned.

"You made me leave my post to come out here and follow you." The elder woman retorted

Defending herself the silver haired girl interrupted "I didn't force you to do anything! I didn't even want you to come!"

This only served to earn another slap across the same cheek. The area was now especially sore.

"Do not interrupt me." She reprimanded "You are too weak and were nearly beaten to death by those Danger Beasts. I will not have it known that someone with the same Teigu as me could be killed by something as simple as a Blangonga. From now on I will personally train you. And to be sure you don't try and run off again, I have taken persuasions."

Weiss was intrigued and frightened at the same time. "What precautions…?"

Esdeath didn't answer, she called to someone in the other room and both Nora and Isaac came in. Around their necks were collars made from ice.

"These are something I invented when I saw you freeze that man from the inside. You used Demons Extract in a way I never imagined. So to…discourage you from running off again. I placed these collars on your friends, I can activate them at any moment and they will impale your friends' throats. Killing them instantly." She spoke as if it were the weather and not someone's life she was on about.

"Oh and as an added measure…" Esdeath quickly rushed forward and put a hand around Weiss' neck. The girl thought she was being choked and tried to fight back but was still too tired and could do nothing, it turns out her struggling was all for nought. The General was not trying to strangle her, she was putting an ice collar on her too. She felt the intense cold, a near burning sensation through her neck.

When Esdeath pulled her hand away, Weiss immediately set to work trying to dislodge the demining accessory with little luck. Her ice powers were not enough to pry away the blue haired woman's work.

"It seems that I came upon another discovery. Since I drank ninety present of Demons Extract I am more powerful then you, you can't remove my ice." Esdeath smiled at the shocked look on the girls face. "It also appears that when we are in close proximity to each other out power level's increase. That was how I knew you left the city. I felt something strange in my blood and when I checked your apartment, you were gone."

All Weiss could do was glare at the General. She felt small pin pricks on her neck. The collar was sending small ice needle's into her.

"Oh and I will activate the collar if you do something that I find displeasing. I may remove it in time, if I feel that you are not going to run. All I ask is that you trust me." Esdeath continued to grin at the silver haired child. "So where are we headed?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Well this chapter is much earlier than I anticipated, I have to thank my friend Daz who really motivates me to write. Here is the next Chapter of Snow Angel… I think that name needs to be changed, but I am leaving that up to you. _

_I hope that you have all been enjoying Weiss, Nora and Isaac's adventures. And I really love all the reviews and the support that you are all giving this story. I would have not continued it if I thought no one wanted to read it. _

_P.S. Yes, Weiss and Nora are inspired by Monty Oum's RWBY. I love that show and I WILL work at RoosterTeeth someday! _

**All Akame ga Kill characters are © ****to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

**All characters you don't recognise and this story are © to me.**

**Chapter 5**

Weiss, Nora and Isaac all sat down at the campfire they had made. They were a little miffed at having collars on them like dogs, but Weiss was angrier at being nearly beaten to death by some stupid Danger Beast.

All of them were relaxing in their own ways. Nora was naturally sitting with Nyau his arms around her waist while she sat leaning back against his chest. Isaac was polishing the key to Impetus his sword was a broad sword with a wide guard similar to a fencing sword as is travelled down to cover the user's hand. As it stood, he was polishing it with a whetstone after having just scrubbed it to a shine with a cloth. Weiss on the other hand was leaning against a tree, a mug of freshly brewed coffee which she was enjoying gratefully. The Three beasts were also lazing about around the campfire. Daidara was chopping huge tree logs for firewood with his Teigu while River was talking with Isaac about his past battles, to which Isaac was completely engrossed.

It wasn't until much later into the evening, when the sun stained the sky a rich scarlet that Esdeath returned from where ever she had been all afternoon. She had left without a word and no one really seemed to care, it wasn't as if she needed any protection. Esdeath could singlehandedly kill almost any Danger Beast with a flick of her wrist.

When she appeared through the trees she stopped right in front of Weiss. "We are going for a walk."

Weiss scoffed and drank the last of her coffee, not moving. Esdeath sighed, reached down and lifted her up by the Ice Collar. And proceeded to drag her away from the camp. She finally let her walk on her own when she had dragged her a fair distance from the camp. The entire forest was quiet except for the sounds of their feet crunching against the fallen leaves and twigs. Weiss continued to quietly follow Esdeath, not seeing any other option, as she led them further and further away from the camp before she finally came to a stop at a flowing river.

The General turned to face her companion with a look of anger on her face. "You have to stop hating and fearing your Teigu." She spoke in a commanding voice, hands on her hips "You'll never reach your full potential if you can't accept Demons Extract."

"Why the hell should I?" Weiss retorted not caring if she angered the mighty general. "If I never had this power- no if I was never compatible with Demon's Extract in the first place then none of this would have ever happened." She clenched her hands so tightly that her nails were biting into her palms nearly breaking the skin. "I despise this power. It's a curse."

Esdeath quickly marched forward and slapped Weiss across the cheek. "That is exactly why you are weak. That is why you tire so easily from using the smallest amount of power, why you can't defeat the simplest of Danger Beast. Those Blangonga should have been easy for you." She told the girl, grabbing her shoulders she continued, "Remember how you felt in the warehouse, how much power you had, how euphoric it felt."

Weiss had to admit that at the time in the warehouse she _did_ feel good. When she finally let her anger get the better of her, when she unleashed all her power. She froze the entire floor and impaled every person that had some connection to Grimm. At the time she didn't care if they did or didn't, she just wanted them all dead.

"Now with that thought in your head, I want you to freeze as much of this river as you can." Esdeath told her whispering in her ear as she turned Weiss to face the river.

It was very large and about 10 meters across, Weiss walked to the back which was covered with many stones and pebbles that crunched under her boots. She took a deep breath and brought her Teigu energy to her palms and brought it to the flowing water. The reaction was near instantaneous, the water that came into contact with her palm froze into a thick layer of ice that slowly travelled across the water to the middle of the river. That appeared to be her limit, as it stopped traveling, though the ice was easily thick enough to stand on it was not far enough to reach the other side. Weiss fell to one knee, very tired at the energy expended for such little gain.

"Hmmm, not… overly bad. Though you are clearly still holding back. Though it is good for a complete novice with not even a mouthful of Demon's Extract." She heard Esdeath behind her.

Getting to her feet, Weiss looked at the river and snapped her fingers (it wasn't necessary, she just did it as it looked cool) and dismissed the ice, slightly pissed at the comment. "I am doing this the stupid way. I know that I don't have enough power to freeze the entire river. So instead of raw power like you, I have other ways to do things." So she took another breath and concentrated the energy on the soles of her feet before taking a step forward. The water froze beneath her as she stepped forward. When she was at the middle of the river she once again brought her Teigu energy to her hands and brought them down upon the rivers surface. This time the results were more favourable as this time the ice reached both sides.

"Who's a complete novice now?" She shouted at the blue haired general still standing at the back.

Standing straight Weiss smiled as she examined her work. Esdeath grinned, while she wasn't as powerful as she would have hoped, she seemed to not be as tired when she was provoked a little by her earlier comment. The girl wanted to prove herself competent with her powers and seemed to not care that she hated them, so the key to her accepting her powers was challenging her to do difficult things and provoking her to annoyance.

"Well, 'great General'. What do you think now?" Weiss said, a grin firmly placed on her face while she crossed her arms over her chest.

Esdeath had to chuckle at the comment. The girl was nearly over confident, something Esdeath would have to deal with soon. "Much better than before. Though still half as weak as you should be."

"Well…. Since we have time…. Wanna build a snowman?" Weiss questioned the grin getting bigger as she teased the most powerful woman in the empire.

Esdeath didn't reply, she did however push Weiss off the ice bridge and into the water. Not expecting the push the white haired girl flailed her arms in a desperate attempt to prevent her fall.

Before her plunge into the cold water she did manage to say "Ah fuck berries."

Despite being the most feared General in the history of the Empire, Esdeath couldn't stop her laughter at the girl's antics. When she came up from the water she threw water up at the General who was laughing at her misfortune. Sadly the water never hit as it was turned to snow and was brushed off with indifference.

* * *

The duo made it back to the camp much later in the evening, it was nearly dark by the time they returned to the glow of the fire. Weiss has a scowl on her face, she did not appreciate being pushed into the river and had to freeze the water on her clothes and shatter the ice to dry off. It was more a nuisance than anything else. Esdeath told her she was becoming 'over confident' and that she needs to 'Cool off.'

When Weiss took her seat on the ground next to Isaac, he was kind enough to hand her a fresh cup of coffee. Her scowl immediately left as soon as the bitter drink hit her tongue and she relaxed into a more comfortable position. She had to down the drink quickly though as Esdeath wanted them to get a move on and try and make it to the nearest city where they believed Grimm was making his deals.

They all slept reasonably well but were unfortunately woken at the crack of dawn by the General and the Three Beasts, who after a large breakfast (and a large cup of tea for Weiss) told them that they were to saddle up the horses and get moving for the city. Despite riding on well into the day they were forced to take a break and rest the poor tired animals, lest they die from exhaustion.

Isaac and River were in charge of setting up the camp for the evening, Nora, Nyau and Daidara were in charge of gathering supplies such as water and firewood, while Esdeath insisted that Weiss go with her to and catch dinner.

"Is there a reason that you are asking me to constantly be around you?" Weiss questioned while they wandered the forest following some kind of animal tracks.

"Yes, I want you to get stronger and you still rue and lament your ice powers." She told the girl following behind. "And I don't trust you to not run off again."

After a short time following the tracks, which Weiss had to do as a test from Esdeath, they finally came upon their quarry. A large deer, a buck from the look those antlers, which was eating grass peacefully unaware of the two hunters down wind.

"Let's see if you can hit that buck from here, only using Demon's Extract." The blue haired woman whispered into Weiss' ear so as not to scare the deer "And if you can't, then you don't eat at all tonight. No tea or coffee either." She threatened leaning back and letting her protégé take command.

Weiss expected something like this to happen, and was prepared though she didn't expect to have to fight for her caffeine rights. She held out her left arm straight yet angled at the ground and held her right hear her left wrist. Focusing her ice energy into her hands she had it form an image in her mind, then she projected that image into reality. What formed in her hands was a large crystal blue ice bow nearly taller than Weiss herself. Taking a breath Weiss pulled back the string on the bow and formed a large ice arrow and took aim.

When she was sure of her shot she released the string, sending the arrow flying to its intended target. Her shot was true and the ice projectile flew right into the buck's side, piecing it and with the extra force from the bow, the buck was sent to the ground groaning in pain for a short time before it fell silent, dead on the forest floor.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Esdeath questioned, placing a hand of Weiss shoulder. She was never one to be awed by something, but what she just witnessed this child doing was amazing. The General was ecstatic, never before had she thought of using Demons Extract in this manner, she had only used its immense, raw power to decimate her enemies, while Weiss used her imagination to compensate for her lack of power.

"Well, I have never liked this power, but I did toy with it to see if I could use my imagination to make weapons so that I could use less of Demons Extract and that way I would be less fatigued." The Whited haired, silver eyed girl told the blue haired one, shattering the ice bow in the process.

Esdeath couldn't keep the grin off her face.

The two of them easily dragged the large buck back to the camp where Isaac had a roaring fire going while he cooked something in a pot over it. He beamed when he noticed the prize the duo dragged.

"Nice, Venison for dinner." He told them handing Weiss a skinning knife, which she recognised as Nyau's before she set to work.

"Why am I always the one that skins them…?" The silver eyed girl sighed, as she set to work. She was sure that if she didn't do it for Isaac, Esdeath would force her.

* * *

The next day they packed up what was left of the deer (having cured it overnight so it wouldn't go off) and saddled the horses again. The country side travelled by quite fast as they pushed the animals again. They were entering a rockier and colder climate, snow was beginning to fall in a light wave, and though it was not cold enough for the snow to stick to the ground it was still beautiful.

They set up their camp again, this time choosing an area that was sheltered by a large cliff to minimise the cold and wind.

As soon as the fire was lighting, Esdeath had 'requested' Weiss and her go off in search of Danger Beast's to test the young girls abilities again. Not wanting to be dragged off, Weiss got up from her sitting position and followed the General out into the wilderness. It was unlucky for Weiss that they didn't find any Danger Beast to satisfy the blue haired Teigu's lust for death, and any Danger Beast they did come across were 'D Class' at best.

Though the journey was not a complete waste the duo had found a hideout high in the rocky plains. It was a simple wood walled camp with pointed spikes at the top. The Blue and Silver eyed women had positioned themselves on a high rocky ledge, hidden by the boulders and rocks.

"This is a very good challenge. I want you to take out this camp singlehandedly with your bow." Esdeath told her.

Weiss glared at her. "Do you really enjoy making me go out of my comfort zone?"

"These people are bandits, they kill, rape and pillage anything they come across. The world is better without them." She rationalised to the younger girl, knowing she only cared to take the life of Grimm's men. "And if you don't, your friend's lives are forfeit."

That earned a scowl from Weiss as she brought out her ice bow and got into a crouching position. She pulled back the ice arrow and shot it into the air watching it as it soared upwards then began to descend as it arched. While Esdeath was watching Weiss, she was watching the arrow with the utmost concentration. When the arrow began to fall she snapped her fingers and multiplied the ice arrow a hundred fold. The bandits had no idea what was happening, and by the time they did, it was too late to do anything. Some brought up shields but that only left them open to more arrows from Weiss as they left their sides undefended when they protected themselves from the hail of arrows.

The bandit leader attempted to restore order and Esdeath saw this. "The leader will coordinate the troops and then you can't take advantage of the confusion." She told her charge.

Heeding the Generals advice, Weiss summoned another arrow, this one twice as big as the last. She pulled the bow as much as she could, putting as much energy behind this attack as she could. Taking careful aim she bided her time before losing the sting. The arrow flew straight at the leader, and even though he brought up his shield to defend against it, the ice projectile shattered the feeble wooden shield and impaled the Bandit killing him instantly.

Taking out the rest was child's play after that. Though the experience left Weiss mentally and physically drained, she hated taking human life, though her only exception was for anyone that worked for Grimm. She looked at the ground in shame, mentally scolding herself when she self a pressure on her shoulder.

Esdeath had her hand on Weiss' shoulder in a gesture of pride. "You did very well, I know you don't work for the Empire but now many people will never face these bandits. You have saved a lot of people lives."

"But I had to kill people… What if they had families? What if there were innocents there?" She questioned.

Esdeath smiled and put a hand under the girl's chin, bringing her gaze upward to meet her own. "Don't think about that. They were criminals, they murdered and raped innocent people. Just like what Grimm did to your own village. The world is better off without them."

Seeing her companion nod her head in agreement the General's smile widened, she would somehow gain the girl trust and turn her into the Empire's most loyal killer.

* * *

After the third day's ride they finally came upon the city. It was stone walled, guarded day and night by the city watchmen, while the city itself sat on a natural hot spring and the houses had special pipes flowing underground which ran through the houses like blood in a human's body, warming the house from the inside.

"Why would Grimm go back north is he knew you were after him?" Nora asked, "He must know that the colder it gets, the stronger you get." It was strange how smart Nora could be if she wanted to.

"I have no idea, Nora. I only know that as soon as I see him, I am going to impale him with an icicle." Weiss replied. She had dreamt of what she would do to Grimm when she finally got her hands on him, none of it was kind nor quick, she wanted him to understand just what it was like to lose everything, to go through the pain that she did when she came back to her village burnt and destroyed, to have the home she finally found taken from her.

It was both interesting and annoying to see the fame that Esdeath carried with her wherever she went. Even in the far reaches of the north the title of General meant something, so needless to say they were offered the best room at the best inn.

When the moon was shining with its full glory upon the whitened wonderland, it was met by Weiss. She found that she enjoyed the cold more since she had the blood of a Danger Beast that freely controlled Ice. The white haired girl wandered through the empty city, her breath forming a mist while she walked with no particular destination in mind, when she found something odd silhouette by the moon on the top a tall building at the end of an open square. Looking up, Weiss had to squint to make out who the two people were. One was a tall muscular man covered in thick furs, the other was a woman shorter than the man and covered with identical furs.

There was a small piece of metal on their upper arms that caught the moonlight. It was a square turned on its side with a 'G' cut out. It was a symbol given to high ranking members of Grimm's army.

"You have been causing us a lot of problems. Little Weiss." The male spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I am sure you know that Grimm wants you back. That's the whole reason he sent us to destroy that pathetic little village of yours, to send a message to you, to let you know that he will kill everyone that you care about to get what he wants."

Weiss couldn't see straight. All that flashed through her eyes was red. There were two members, two high ranking members of Grimm's army here. She was going to kill them.

* * *

_Well cliff-hanger, I am mean. Leave a review and tell me what you think as always I value your inputs._

_Happy Halloween!_


	6. Not a chapter response to 'Guest' review

This isnt a chapter but it WILL be replaced with a real one when it is done. It will also contain a bit of strong language so...

WARNING THIS IS ME VENTING LOTS OF SWEARING ABOUND!

To '_Guest'_ **You** can go Fuck yourself. I am writing a FANFICTION. If you dont want to read characters from one world written into a fandom then you are on the wrong website, mate. Seriously, I cant believe that you took time out of your day to write that review.

Also remember that Weiss from RWBY is 'Snow White' From Grimms fairy tale's. And Nora is Thor. So if you are going to bitch and moan that I took that name Weiss meaning 'WHITE' in german (which I DO study) and I also mentioned that thay are BASED on the characters from RWBY then just go off the internet all together.

I write for Myself, not to jump through hoops for people like you. If you dont like the story, DONT READ IT! If it was a crossover, then id have called her Weiss Schnee (meaning White Snow. SHOCKER) and made her a countess or something, whose father is high up in the tread industry for the Empire, who is constantly being attacked by the Revolutionary army. Then maybe she'd join the army where she'd meet three others called, Red, Bell and maybe Goldylocks!

**That** would be considered a Crossover.

So this isnt, this is an original story with original characters that have inspiration from Monty Oums RWBY series. My Weiss has no other connection to RWBY other then her name. This all counts for Nora too by the way.

And that folks is the end of this. My sincerest apologies for this I dont like posting things that arent real chapters and usually avoid doing so if possible. I cant believe that I had to take time to write this just to respond to 'Guest'.


End file.
